


【帝弥雷特】狂王的玩具

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Summary: 银雪线帝弥雷特王国幼驯染从老师手里没收他违规玩具的故事轻微涉及恋尸请注意自卫
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 13





	【帝弥雷特】狂王的玩具

宿屋主人的女儿们在玩游戏。

她们亲吻对方，然后把布娃娃塞进衣服下面。给我们的孩子起什么名字呢？左边的女孩问。迪蒙，右边的女孩答。然后她们把娃娃从肚子里拿了出来，孩子出生了。你的名字叫迪蒙，从今以后我们是一家人了喔。她们开始忙活，从喂她们的孩子早餐到哄她们的孩子睡觉。

他看着她们，逐渐被一种困意包围。他决定睡一会。不过不一会他被吵醒了，女孩们开始争执迪蒙会喜欢什么配饰。是红色的花。不，是蓝色的宝剑。她们扯着娃娃，玩偶粗糙的纤维断开，露出乳白色的棉花。

他被父亲留在这里。他的父亲拜托女主人照看照看他的儿子，和她的女儿们一起。是女孩子喔，父亲走前对他挤眉弄眼。是女孩子，他穿着针，继续修补他们磨损的衣服，不太清楚父亲什么意思。现在想来，可能是让他多缝补点东西的意思。

你把迪蒙杀死了。女孩叫道。不，是你。女孩哭泣。他对争吵的两人伸出手，拿走那只娃娃。他没修补过玩具，不知道该怎么放置针脚。他不停地改变握针的方向，终于找到了觉得不错的方法。他抓住两片布扎进针，却看见娃娃的脖子里流出了血。

“ …… ？”

他也没有觉得特别奇怪，他没玩过娃娃，不过杀过人。可能娃娃和人一样切断脖子就流血。顺手把血擦在棉花上然后塞进去，他继续修补娃娃。

他完成了，他把脑袋归位的娃娃还给了女孩们。迪蒙回来啦！她们开心地叫着。

确定她们满意，他继续低下头发呆，却发现自己的手指上有个洞，他试着戳了戳，一滴鲜血从那里涌出，原来那是自己的血。

迪蒙回来啦，迪蒙复活啦！我们继续一起玩吧。

听着女孩们的欢呼，他木然地看着自己滴下的血珠。

-

病兽凶暴又虚张声势，而那些实则如同一排轻轻一碰就会崩溃的骨牌。

菲利克斯还在伏拉尔达里乌斯领的时候，处理过吃人喝血的怪物。他们传说那是神出鬼没的恶鬼，狡诈的邪灵，畸形的梦魇，恐怖的化身。他跃跃欲试踏上狩猎的旅途，谁知罪魁祸首事实上只是病狼。它太虚弱只能偷袭，无力啃咬只能吸食血液。他把尸体带回镇里示众，人们认出它是她。他们杀过她掉进陷阱的小狼，她咬过人。恐怕就是在那时尝了人血的味道，知道人类这种东西比兔子更迟缓，比鹿更单薄。

居然还是个复仇者。菲利克斯没有剥她的皮，他把她扔回了林子，看着乌鸦把她一块一块送上天堂。

…… 他五年前最后一次见到帝弥托利，那样子和那头对他呲牙的病狼没区别。菲利克斯闭上眼睛，都不用等旧友被处死的讯息传来，他就能看见黑鹫如何用鹰钩在他的骨头上雕刻进食的痕迹。

“现在的王国没有希望。”

一个没有王的国家。被咬掉脑袋的青蛙，仅剩胴体还在挣扎着逃离掠食者，可它能蹬到什么时候？在心中埋葬了故友，没有与父亲告别，他离开了自己的领土。也不知道流浪了多久，他只记得那是在杀死一些借帝国名义劫掠修道士车队的山贼之后，他从幸存的修士那里得知他们要前往大修道院。那里不已经是废墟？他问。他们告诉他，大司教代理已经就任，正准备复兴教会。

那个男人还活着。

比起腐朽的王国，或许那里才存在着突破口。他与修道士一同前往修道院，向贝雷特保证手中的剑将为他所用。

他在抵达大修道院当日意外地发现了英谷莉特。考虑到时间是中午，地点是食堂，其实也不是特别意外。女骑士大快朵颐的画面在他眼中已经和太阳东升西落一样稀松平常。他甚至第一眼发现的不是英谷丽特，而是她身边藤色头发的青年。那个青年又端上一道新的料理，招呼英谷莉特悠着点。菲利克斯记得他带来的黄蜂一般的剑法，名字似乎是尤里斯。隐于薄暗的用剑好手，攻如闪电的天马骑士 …… 看来贝雷特纠集起不少人才。这让他期待起今后的战斗。

今后他能让自己期待的也只有这个。

“你终于因为食物下定决心从家里出走了？”

“唔是，窝吽油！”

“吃饭的时候别讲话啦英谷莉特。”

女士咽下了食物。

“失去王家的王国已经名存实亡。比起被动地迎击，击败帝国才更能称为胜利。即然面对同样的敌人，为什么我们不能与教会联手？”

而且老师也在这里，英谷莉特说。我不想被绑在领土上白白焦虑了。

菲利克斯擅自拿走了英谷莉特的盘子里的肉，没有发表意见。

他们坐了很久。即然英谷莉特遇见菲利克斯，菲利克斯遇见英谷莉特，他们也期待起英谷莉特和菲利克斯能等到希尔凡。

你们难道在等歌迪耶家的公子？他不在。

尤里斯收拾起盘子留下这话走了。

歌迪耶的放浪公子，却是唯一一个留在故国尸骸里的，菲利克斯听见自己笑了一声。

-

信使带来了消息，有关帝国，王国与同盟的最新动向。三方势力在古隆塔兹平原发生激烈冲突，盟主库罗德生死不明，皇帝艾黛尔贾特重伤，王子帝弥托利战死。

“ …… 帝弥托利战死？”

贝雷特用干涩的声音重复。不知道是因为人在接受过于冲击的信息时只会重复最后一句话，还是他真的相比其他人更在意这个早应是铡刀下亡魂的王家末子。

西提斯低下头。他缩短了与贝雷特对话的距离，恐怕已经是在表示关切，所言的内容依旧是关于今后的方针。菲利克斯看着他们走进会议室，自己则调转方向离开。大人物死伤了多少个，也不会影响他今天要做的事。他要去训练场。他没有太花时间想帝弥托利原来还活了五年，残存王国的兵力恐怕都陪着发疯的狂王全军覆没，大概希尔凡，大概自己的父亲也在其中。即然他选择来到这里，那么这些都没什么好想的，不想死就杀下去，想死也杀下去。他要挥剑。

训练场意外聚集着不少人。也许古隆达兹会战的结果让他们隐约意识到他们不能决定任何事情。皇帝，国王，盟主都不能决定任何事情。谁都不能让自己不遭遇战斗，能依靠的唯一救命稻草只有手中的武器。菲利克斯不停找人切磋，没有人能指出他那样子是一心一意逃进剑术的姿态。他和许多战士过了招。他甚至有幸遇到了一名强大的格斗家，让他愿意扔掉剑赤手空拳和他抗衡，最终他们打成平局收尾。尽管是很尽兴的娱乐，没在训练场碰到贝雷特还是让他有点遗憾。

-

会腐烂的尸体比不会的要好得多。

逐渐变形的模样能提醒他们正共度时间，与众不同的容姿也不会让人产生还活着的错觉。安心，永恒，却充满变化，如梦一般的时光。但溶解到看不出形状也很伤脑筋。看着面前拼凑起来的尸体，他突然想起来小时候自己如何修补两个女孩子的娃娃。不知怎的，他觉得对他也能做到同样的事。他将自己的血撒进死者的身体。尸体没反应，就继续割开，继续流淌，继续挤出来。他晕过去 —— 或者，其实是死去好几次。每次醒来又持续做同样的事。

或许是神同情他的努力，大量的注血让他勉强将尸体保持在了刚被捡回来时的状态。布满身体的刺伤与砍伤依旧向外界敞开，半张面孔也已经看不出原形，但这不妨碍他在回忆里找到对方以前的模样。

他让那具身体立起上半身，然后挤进对方身边，就这么和他并列坐着。人们常说，冰冷的尸体。但是身边的存在并没有那么凉，也许是他血液尚且不畅的身体体温过低。对比知冷暖，他了解其他人的温度，如果他去碰其他人的手，对方会把他的手握得发烫，老师，他们会这么称呼着投来炽热的视线，我们仰仗着你。

那很烫。

但身边这双手非常舒服。随着皮肤与皮肤的接触，尸体拥有的低温像一只胆怯又好奇的小狗慢慢向他靠近，小心地用鼻子拱他。两种温度交融，渐渐并为一体。他觉得胸腔里有种又暖又痒的感觉，一股涨开的柔软空气湿润地滑出他的肺。

这种满足感没能持续多久。他在过去就已被对方教导过何为贪欲，与心爱之人共度让他从小腹生出一股冲动。他不舍地松开手，向自己的下身探去。这是距离那时五年后他第一次自慰。他回忆着对方生前对自己所做的。他圈住自己逐渐变硬的性器，拇指搓揉着顶端，其他手指就着不断溢出的先走液在柱体上滑动。快感让他的腰软下来，以尸体的肩膀为接点，他靠在对方的身上。

这样还不够。对方会一边爱抚着他的前面，一边将手指探进后方，接着插入更大的东西。里面好痒。想被什么有温度的，脉动的东西填满，被安慰被抚平空虚。可尸体不需要繁衍的机能，就算尝试，他也失败了好几次。即使去找其他对象，他也产生不了与这具尸体相处时那般的高涨情欲。他只能极力靠近遗体，朝自己的身体里塞进手指，狠狠地挤弄腺体，然后顺着自神经块炸开的汹涌快感哭出声。他让泪水遮蔽视线，在黑暗中想象与他人做爱的体验。为了更加接近记忆中的情交，他推倒尸体，跨在尸体身上。他着迷地将模糊的视线投向尸体的脸，仅剩一只、未能瞑目的湛蓝眼睛在自身的泪光里似乎恢复了往日的神采，以爱怜的目光纵容他的行为。他用手指亵渎自己，扭动腰臀在躯体上摩擦勃起的性器。会阴擦过尸体毫无血色皮肤下的突起骨头时，那种包裹着肉的微妙硬度让他觉得相当舒服。

“哈，啊 …… 可以，多用一些你的骨头吧？”

他流着泪水和涎液问。

属于现在这个他的，拥有硬度的东西。那不就是骨吗。说起来，这孩子某些地方已经见了骨头。但是他并没有厌恶之情。相反，从肉中窥见骨，他也觉得和从服装中窥见裸露皮肤并无不同。他产生了一种性意味上的兴奋。我骨中的骨，肉中的肉 …… 不知哪里看见的圣句在他脑中回响。如果能抽取一段他的骨头放进自己体内 …… 仅是想象，他就像被通过电流那样剧烈抽搐了一下，埋在自己体内的手指猛地一动，对敏感点施加意外的刺激，一切都让他颤抖着射精了。

-

“救命啊！！！”

菲利克斯在走进宿舍的时候听见了这个声音。即使是求救的内容，那个声音也让人毫无施救的冲动，不过却能让菲利克斯惊讶地瞪大眼睛。他迈开脚步，往声音发出的走廊深处飞奔而去。

“希尔凡？！”

“啊！来得正好，菲利克斯，救我！”

红发的男人被浑身绷带地绑在自己房间的床上，只有嘴巴能自由活动，努力进行着最后的挣扎。

“让黑魔法师给我治疗，是谁想出来的！芙莲呢？多洛提亚小姐呢？玛努艾拉老师也好啊！”

“这个优先顺序如果被玛努艾拉老师听见，你会被刺杀的。”

病榻的一头，英谷莉特斥责道。

“她们正在照顾更严重的病患呢。康丝坦洁小姐师从老师，对白魔法也颇有造诣。”

“怎会有如此失礼的男子，听闻你还是王国的贵族，竟不知对待淑女的礼仪？”

病榻的另一头，仅有面识的贵族女性扬起高声，她举起手，发动起魔法步步逼紧。

“我康丝坦结 = 冯 = 努薇尔亲自为你治疗，还能体验我最新的白魔法 —— 治疗之后一段时间内产生让人心旷神怡的幻觉，治愈精神得到促进治疗效果的辅助目的 —— 你就尽管感到荣幸吧，呵呵呵呵！”

“你不要过来啊！”

“这是怎么回事？”

无视胜负已定的医患对决，菲利克斯向英谷莉特寻求解释。

“希尔凡他 —— ”

“老师在那场会战后，和医疗班组织了幸存者的搜寻，救援，还有清理战场的行动。”

英谷莉特也不再管希尔凡，她看着菲利克斯的眼睛，向他说明现状。

“什么时候的事情？”

“听说是情报传来的当天傍晚出发，两天后回程。”

“这样吗 …… ”

“昨晚希尔凡刚度过危险期，老师他们这才告诉我他还活着的事。我本想等他安定一些了就来找你。”

背景音是希尔凡逐渐微弱的反抗声，英谷丽特轻声陈述着。她用手背擦了擦自己的眼角，然后低下头去。

“ …… 希尔凡，居然还活着。这家伙的运气还真不错 …… 看到他那么精神真是太好了 …… ”

“喔 …… 精神着呢。我被帝国的魔兽打飞了，然后埋在了飞龙的尸体下面。骨头断了一堆，内出血应该也没少 …… 更要命的是我被龙的内脏流了一脸 …… 我以为我要窒息死了呢 …… ”

希尔凡虚弱的声音幽幽从下方响起。

“唔 …… 呃 …… 我到现在都好像还能看见 …… 魔兽 …… 朝我砸过来 …… ”

“那个，康丝坦洁小姐，他好像已经出现幻觉了，但不应该是愉快的幻觉吗？”

“诶？”

康丝坦洁面露难色。

“你确定他对雌性魔兽没有兴趣？”

“我想那个应该是没有吧 …… ”

“唔，可能是搞错了，毕竟这个特效还在试验阶段。”

“总，总之 …… 啊，你怎么了，振作一点，希尔凡！”

“魔兽 …… 长着愤怒的英谷莉特的脸，在对我大吼 …… 这绝对是噩梦啊 …… ”

“我不是幻觉！你这话又是什么意思？！”

……

菲利克斯默默关上了希尔凡房间的门。

靠着门，他长长舒了口气，身体沿着那块木板滑落，最终坐在了地上。

说来，这几日，他在训练场都没有看见贝雷特的身影，是因为去了古隆塔兹平原？的确这样就说得通了。但就算如此，即然二日就回程，最近也应该能看见他才对。

贝雷特是自己的同类，菲利克斯确信。即使新生军领导者的所需处理的琐事繁多，他也绝对不会没有时间来训练场。不如说，正因如此，他们这种人才会选择以剑来排解压力和迷惘。

他在做什么呢？

-

新生军这次的目标，是攻陷梅里塞乌斯要塞。

在要塞的战斗中，比起敌人，菲利克斯有意花了更多时间在关注贝雷特上。他己有很久没能近距离看到对方战斗的模样。比起言语他更相信行动诉说的真实。对画家而言那是画作，对作家而言那是书籍，对战士而言就是武术。贝雷特不在训练中现身，就是拒绝让他看出端倪。可战场的动作终究不会说谎。贝雷特的剑依旧干脆而强韧，只为杀与生存而存在。

…… 不过，是因为他的能力在连绵的战事中变得更强了吗？那股欲望比以往更苛烈，更急切，说是杀意也不为过。这是菲利克斯从来没想过的。贝雷特和帝弥托利不同，不用憎恶帝国。他作为佣兵生长于战乱，对战争与和平恐怕也没有太深的想法。现在的贝雷特能有什么其他的欲望？

在贝雷特的指挥下，他们终于以少数兵力艰难攻取梅里塞乌斯要塞。不料还未来得及享受胜利的喜悦，坚固的要塞就被从天而降的光柱夷为平地，全军为这情况陷入了恐慌。佯装放弃，收集兵力，突击帝都，这段时间先回修道院短暂整顿，听见西提斯“返回修道院”的决行后，贝雷特好像终于放松了肩膀。

随着战斗结束，那股欲望从他身上消失了。贝尔娜戴塔为能踏上归途喜极而泣，但贝雷特的愿望一定不是相同的东西。

“帝国居然拥有将那个坚牢的要塞一举摧毁的技术吗？”

“我们，有胜算吗？”

“等打败了皇帝，这个世界会如何呢？”

没关系，和平会到来，我不让你们中的任何一个死去，我们终将胜利。

贝雷特不光是执战人，也是承担了蕾雅职责的代理人。回到修道院的贝雷特像她对信徒做的那般，向所有人的不安许下承诺。事毕之后，他离开了人群。菲利克斯尝试在他落单时抓住他，自己却被另一个人叫住了。

“唷，伏拉尔达利乌斯家的，你们回来啦。驻守让人闲得要死，不来过两招吗？”

叫住他的是巴鲁塔扎尔。出身同盟，被贝雷特邀请至军中，这一节来都和他对战甚欢的男人。

“ …… ”

暂且将搭话的男人放在一边，菲利克斯再回头找寻，贝雷特已经不见了。

“不了，今天想找老朋友练练别的。”

菲利克斯摆了摆手，朝自己在宿舍的房间走去。

-

他和尸体所在的床上满是血块与精液的痕迹，不过他已经为自己和对方穿戴完毕。他给那件比他的尺寸大上不少的衬衫打上最后的领结，然后坐在尸体的膝盖上，把对方弄成环抱自己的姿势。这个人生前就喜欢这么对待他，他像认亲的雏鸟将这种行为刻印在了记忆里。那时他还会用嘴唇厮磨他的侧发和耳朵，用少年时期略高的声音在他耳边不断倾诉爱语。

现在他也偶尔会对自己开口说话，就像他听说他死去那天的晚上一样。不知虚实的幻境里，已经成长为男人的少年告诉自己他的境遇。他说他的头扭断在平原西北的磐石上，四肢散落在满布大树的栅垒边，虫子和红色的泥土通过窟窿填满他的身体 ……

他立刻去了那片血染的平原，果然很快找到了他。这让他确信那晚所见并非幻觉，千真万确是他本人。

他回到了自己身边。

抚摸着尸块，他露出失而复得的笑容。

“这次对安巴尔出击之后，可能有一段时间不能回来。”

他对尸体说道。

帝国。都城安巴尔。啊啊，要杀了那个女人。他能听见卷有对方声音的风在耳边吹起。快点，快点为我复仇，为我斩下皇帝的首级。

嗯。他答应着往对方怀里蹭了蹭。

这孩子的要求从来不提及什么新王，不嘟哝什么引导人民。他从来不太喜欢委托内容不明确的雇主。与之相比，这孩子的要求明显更简单明快，是他确定自己能做到的事情。迷惘的心情在怨嗟声中得到平复，他发出满足的叹息。

“只有你一直会站在我这边，一直是我的伙伴 …… ”

他将脸埋进环绕自己的手臂。

“我会马上回来，帝弥托利。”

-

她用总钥匙打开门，房中的病人正卧床休息，身体随寝息毫无防备地起伏。是的，病人就该多休息一会。她缓步靠近，举起手，无声咏唱起咒术。

“！”

突如其来的钝痛让她的思考停止了一瞬。一发魔弹擦过她的手腕，打进了宿舍的墙壁，也中止了女术士的施术。

“ …… 你醒着啊。”

“很危险的喔，康丝坦洁小姐。”

房间的主人 —— 希尔凡坐起身体，黑魔法使用后的痕迹在他手中闪动着光亮。

“搞不好就会再昏睡个几个钟头呢，我现在可是有约在身。”

“喔？我正想去找你，居然主动过来啦？”

菲利克斯走进训练场中，平日他更期待随机的相遇与打斗，毕竟那是最接近战场的境况。然而今天的他前所未有地目标明确，直接指定了今日的对手。

就是晚他一步进场，几乎是尾随而来的男人。

“是老师让你来的吧，巴鲁塔扎尔。”

“好像的确有这回事。”

拳斗士哈哈笑着。

“毕竟欠那位人情啊。但和你这小兄弟打架真是尽兴。我看你也知道了吧，如果不奉陪到底我就不会让你走。放马过来，也好让我对他有个交代。”

“可别后悔。”

这已经不是训练场会允许的切磋。不再只是剑对剑，拳对拳的交流。

而是如何取胜都自由的野蛮战斗。

向剑注入魔力，菲利克斯向拳斗士挥去一击。

“嗯，怎么了？今天是食欲不振？真少见啊。那我推荐这道，没有饱腹感，还能开胃。”

尤里斯说着料理的事，准时把英谷丽特拦在了食堂，他态度轻快，手里随意转动着餐叉。不过英谷莉特知道，灵敏的燕子衔着什么都能成为刺剑与利器。她看向周围，碗，刀，叉，盘。如果自己决意从这里离开，他会选择怎样的手段阻止？

哐

“ …… ？”

听见了什么东西落地的声音，她抬起视线看向对方，尤里斯手中旋转的餐具一个没把握住，从他手里掉了出去。这实在是不像灵巧的青年会犯的失误。

“终于抬头了啊，你也别露出这种表情来。”

捡起已经不能使用的餐具放在一边，青年的声音中带着苦笑。

“不能看见享用餐点的幸福笑容，强留食客对料理人而言还有什么意义？要离开的话我不会阻止你。”

“哎？”

这种表情，是什么表情？英谷丽特下意识地摸着自己的脸。

“可老师、”

“的确是受他所托没错。”

看到她的反应，尤里斯笑出了声。英谷丽特和大多数女性不同，没有带手镜的习惯。而尤里斯则不像多数男人，他随身携带能整理容姿的工具。他打开随身镜，给女骑士看她自己的反应。

“但那并非命令，决定帮助是出于自愿，反正做料理本来就是我的兴趣 …… 既然已经被你察觉，我也不想再费力遮掩。”

镜中的英谷丽特蹙起了眉头。

“果然，是在遮掩什么？你在阻止我们接近什么？”

“已经没有在阻止啦。不想知道的话劝你就此收手，想知道的话自己去看。”

尤里斯收起镜子，拿起本为英谷莉特准备的餐具，往自己嘴里送了一口前菜沙拉。

“ …… 去阿庇斯看。”

-

根据巴鲁塔扎尔所说，菲利克斯来到了大修道院的地下。虽与传说中的深渊同名，尽是些见不得光的人物栖身于此，却也没那么夸张。只要还是人世，到处都大同小异。他用男人告诉他的方式询问一边看起来无所事事的住民，对方抬起眼睛，也没怎么打量来客。住民招呼菲利克斯跟上，带他走过一系列错综复杂的地下走道。他一度怀疑前方会不会是陷阱，但在视觉确认到目标之前，菲利克斯就闻到了某种气味。那气味让他当即确定，巴鲁塔扎尔的话一切属实。

“啧，我之前觉得你很奇怪，身上都是死人的味道。还以为那只是战场的气味，没想到是因为藏着这种东西。”

菲利克斯向前踏出一步，毫不客气地打扰安坐在房间中央那个存在的安睡。

“不 …… 我早应该想到的。五年前那山猪的行径，你听到他死讯时的表情，突然决定赶赴古隆达兹的行为，从训练场中消失的身姿，对我们安插的监视 …… ”

菲利克斯觉得，其实早在走廊中回荡起不属于地下住民的脚步声时，贝雷特就已经清醒了。只是在他的话说到一半时，贝雷特才愿意慢慢睁开眼睛看他。那是属于绝对优位者的怠慢，青年浅色的瞳孔在仄暗的空间闪耀着不寻常的光，沉眠神祇苏醒的模样大抵如此。不过面前飘荡着非人感的存在是他的老师，起身的地点也并非众神的玉座，而是一具腐坏到一半的尸体的怀抱里。

那具 尸体。

记忆中某头复仇病狼的模样闪过他的脑海。菲利克斯痛苦地移开视线。那匹母狼。他没有 …… 他不忍将她的皮毛剥去，把她挂在房中做成装饰，而是把她喂给鸟兽。那样才能完成自然的循环，那样死者才能往生。

他命令自己正视那具尸体。

“不觉得这家伙太可怜了吗？”

菲利克斯强迫自己看着贝雷特身边的，帝弥托利的遗体。从他们最后一次见面到死亡，他的故友成长了不少，那已经完全是高大成年男性的体型。虽然损伤严重，尸体整体却不可思议保持死者原有的面貌。他依旧能认出那骨架属于他的玩伴。每多看一眼，菲利克斯都感到自己的眼睑前所未有地剧烈跳动一次。

“让他安息。”

“不要。”

贝雷特拒绝，像是个不愿结束游戏的孩子。或许比起外表，只被教导如何生杀的他精神意外地年幼，菲利克斯只觉得自己没办法与一个胡闹的孩子讲道理。

“嘁，言语总是那么没用。”

“我一直渴望和你交手。一决生死的那种。”

菲利克斯放低身体重心，将剑锋比向他的恩师。

“结果没想到会是为了这头山猪啊。”

“ …… 我本以为，菲利克斯会是更加现实的人。”

贝雷特没有作出应战的动作，反而让他更加警惕。人读不懂兽的威吓，山的愤怒，雪的威力。每一项都如此自然地存在，可在察觉到它们时，人们都早已丧命。

眼前的存在就是那种东西。

“菲利克斯不是经常说，人死无法复生，怎么思考关于他们的事情都没有任何意义？”

贝雷特垂下眼睛。烛光将他的面容照耀得如同神像。然而这里是阿庇斯，唯一能进行类比的只有异教之神。

“即然你不在意死去之后的事情，我希望我能得到他剩下的东西。”

“盟主下落不明。皇帝将被你杀死。这家伙 …… 就更别提了。假如一切顺利的话，你会成为芙朵拉的王吧。”

菲利克斯话音刚落，他就感到一阵寒意爬上脊背。是贝雷特的视线，他好像对这个话题相当反感。这反而让菲利克斯勾起了嘴角，他知道自己已切中肯綮。

“我没能阻止那家伙 …… 至少我要阻止你。”

身后传来了脚步声，都不用回头确认，他知道那是英谷莉特，还有希尔凡。尽管稍有早晚，他的友人终归如数赴约。

“狂王有一个已经够我们受的了。”

-

“老师，你在这里啊。”

“帝弥托利？”

我叫住老师，把到处乱跑的他挽留在身边。至少也不能让他再往那边走。那里有艾黛尔贾特。修伯特很少见地不在她的身边。独自在大厅的角落，看起来忧心忡忡的美丽少女，像是老师这么温柔的人，一定会前去搭话，聆听她的请求吧。连我都控制不住那个冲动呢。只是不知为何，我觉得一定不能让这件事情发生。老师，请你陪我练习吧，我邀请道。除此之外，平时我还会请他陪我用餐，虽然我是尝不出每天的菜单有什么不同，不过能留住他就无所谓。天啊，殿下您是恋爱了吗？被希尔凡这么说着，我甚至开始向他请教如何寻找闲聊的话题 —— 用在老师的身上。

为什么老师选择了艾黛尔贾特？我不知道。可我得让老师知道这是错误的。就算将她可能是一切元凶的猜测按下不表，她甚至都不屑装装样子来安慰失去父亲的老师，而我能比她更温柔。我知道一个失去父亲的儿子需要什么。我陪他一起分享悲伤，我会在他的房间亲吻他。如果他需要慰藉，我可以进入他，填补他失去的空白。那个女人不能做到这些！

在她向教会宣战之后，不得不承认比起愤怒，我的狂喜占了上风。老师的选择确实是错误的，我复仇的时候也终于来临了！我抱紧因这番局面而显得失落的老师，又一次被默许了越界的行为。老师，老师，贝雷特，行为中我不停在他耳边重复，就算那个女人背叛你，就算你今后在整个世界举目无亲，请你也一定要记得我永远愿意站在你这边。我喜欢你，我爱你。我永远是你的同伴。我一边不断重复着相同的话语，一边吻他，爱抚他，将精液灌进他的身体里。父亲，母亲，诸位亡魂啊，我无意沉溺恋情却遗忘你们，这也是复仇的必要之举，并非无意义的行为，并非出于我的私欲。在他不存在子宫的腹中确实孕有我的仇恨。 …… 或许我的确曾对他怀有恋心，这份心情让我十分苦恼，但我马上想到，若能将它打造成武器，也不完全是一件坏事。是的，为了复仇能利用的我都会利用。包括他，包括我自己。认定我为爱人吧，老师。尽管依恋我，向我索求吧。从性到爱，从生到死。我只希望老师记得我的存在，希望你永远无法忘记这个曾追求你的男人。

…… 如果，这个男人无法亲自实现复仇，不幸丧命于途中，那就生出和他一样的仇恨吧。去复仇，去杀戮，去焚烧 …… 去杀了那个女人！去砍下她的头颅！为了我，为了深爱你的恋人，为了你的帝弥托利 = 亚里山大 = 布雷达德。

end


End file.
